


Perfect Timing

by blanket



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: as canon compliant as it could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanket/pseuds/blanket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura loves when her father comes to visit, but this one time he couldn't have chosen a worse moment.</p><p>(Prompt sent by Anon on tumblr: "Laura's father comes for a surprise visit while Laura has Carmilla tied up during Season 1")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

Carmilla has been tied up for four days now and you’re running out of ideas how to make her talk.

Bear spray was crossed out of your list on the very beggining - you’re not cruel, after all. Danny’s already tried threatening her with a stake earlier. That didn’t go very well, you have to admit. While your roommate from hell stayed unimpressed, Danny looked like she was ready to kill her. And you need Carmilla alive. For informations. Yup.

To be honest, your only option left is to starve her.

Which isn’t the best interrogation technique. And not the most ethical one either. (Perry keeps reminding you about that.) Yes, you know, but really, what else can you do?

You’re trying to focus on your assigned reading, ignoring the vampire sitting just two meters away from you. A while back she tried to somehow convince you that untying her is the best thing you could possibly do, but now she’s fairly quiet. You’re starting to grow suspicious - she shouldn’t be acting like that, all silent and calm, should she? By the way, how exactly should a prisoner act?

Sudden vibration of your phone brings you back to the real world. You toss your book aside, curious who that might be. Your eyes widen with terror as you read the message.

 _Perry (13:27):_ Your dad is here.

* * *

 

You know that your smile is artificial and awkward. You glance at Perry and you find out that her face expression isn’t better than yours. Good. Maybe Laura’s father would think that’s normal here in Silas.

“Hello, Mister Hollis!” Perry exclaims, maybe a bit too loud for your liking. “What a… surprise!”

Yeah, and what a great timing.

“My name is Lola Perry, I’m a floor don and this is Su- uhm- LaFontaine.”

You wave your hand stiffly. “Hi, Mister Hollis.”

You have to admit, that man is a bit… intimidating. He has to be at least 6 feet tall and you can bet your newest microscope that he could easily lift you with one hand. Yikes. You gulp loudly.

“Yes, hey, very nice to meet you… both,” he says, looking around as if he’s lost. Which is probably true. The road to Silas isn’t the easiest one. And, if you recall correctly he’s been on campus only once, before the school year’s started, when he was delivering Laura. No surprise he’s cofused.

“Thanks you for visiting, sir,” Perry continued, peeking at her phone. Which was kinda rude, but you assumed that she had a valid reason.

“I was worried a bit, you know?” he sighs. “About Laura. Like a sixth sense. Is she okay?”

“Sh-she’s great!” you say. Almost shout. Oops. “She’s doing great! No need to worry! But I don’t think it’s the best time for dropping by, sir. She’s, um, busy with her journalism project. You know how uni life is, eh? Lot’s of paperwork, lot’s of research, lot’s of-” You feel Perry pulling your sleeve. Did you say too much? You hope not.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you,” says Perry, glancing at you. “Do you need any help with finding her room, sir?”

Laura’s father smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, I think I do.”

The three of you take the longest possible route to Laura’s room. Perry sets the pace, showing some places to Mister Hollis as you walk and you can’t help but think that the slowest snail on campus might be actually faster than you right now. When you pass the library (part of which has vanished again,  _oh joy_ ), Laura’s father seems to be a little irritated.

“I appreciate what you’re doing,” he says slowly, “but I’d like to see my daughter now. I hope you understand.”

“Oh, yes, of course, naturally,” smiles Perry. “This way, please.”

When you get to room 307, you can feel your hands shaking. You hope Laura somehow managed to hide Carmilla or something. You don’t want to think about what might happen if she didn’t.

Perry knocks. Your palms are sweaty.

The door opens and Laura immediately hugs her father, giggling like a little girl. You take a butcher’s into the room. No sight of Carmilla.

“I’m so happy to see you, dad!” You hear Laura saying. “Do you want to go on a walk around the campus?”

“Well, you know, I think I’d rather have a coffee,” responds Mister Hollis. “I’ve had enough walking for today.”

* * *

“-and I took him to the cafe. We had a nice talk, but of course he had to give me a lecture about being careful and using bear spray,” you finish your story. Your father has just left and you’re sitting on your bed with Perry and LaFontaine, feeling totally worn out.

Perry nods.

“I’m glad everything turned out alright,” she says, clearly relieved.

“Okay, L, everything’s fine and all, but where the heck is Carmilla?” asks LaF.

Suddenly you hear a loud thud coming from the bathroom. And another one.“Laura…” says Perry cautiously. “Is it…”

The bathroom door opens and Carmilla falls on the floor, growling angrily and still tied to the chair.

“Yeah. It is,” you sigh. You notice a look of disapproval on Perry’s face. “What? I was under pressure!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if you catch any spelling/grammar mistakes, m'kay?  
> Find me on tumblr: deadblanket.tumblr.com


End file.
